


All the Time in the World

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, PG - Green Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Time enough for life to unfold all the precious things love has in store...





	All the Time in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written in response to a challenge from Dorcas_Gustine for the "First Kiss" meme on LJ.  


* * *

"I won't have it." Sam declared angrily, stuffing a roll of crisp, new pound notes into Warren's fist with all the force he could muster.

 

 

"Oh, you most certainly will, Mr. Tyler. After all, it isn't as though you've got a choice, is it?" With this, Warren grabbed Sam's hand before he could yank it away, redeposited the roll of pound notes back into it, closed it around the money so it made a fist, turned it over, and very politely bowed and brushed a feather-light kiss across Sam's knuckles. The entire time he did this, his eyes stayed locked on Sam's, completely open and yet showing nothing.

 

 

Sam was so shocked he couldn't even pull his hand away. The moment seemed to stretch onward, and onward, until finally Sam asked, "Is this how you treat all your 'men'?"

 

 

"Oh no, only the ones I like. And I do like you, Mr. Tyler. Oh yes indeed. Perhaps in another time, in another place, with a change of profession..." Warren trailed off thoughtfully, smiling.

 

 

"As it happens, I'd like to think I've become of a bit of an expert in the concept of 'time,' Warren. And I'm pretty certain yours is 'never.'" Still shaken, Sam straightened the collar on his jacket and turned to leave, letting the roll of pound notes drop to the floor as he did so.

 

 

"You'd better watch those absolutes, Mr. Tyler. They have a nasty way of ocming back to haunt you; I should know." Warren said, and followed with a very nasty, cold smile.


End file.
